Epic Rap Battles of Naruto
by Sarhtorian
Summary: Deux ninjas, un clash, un vainqueur. Directement inspiré des Epic Rap Battles of History
1. Senju Tobirama VS Uchiha Madara

Salut à tous.

Vous connaissez peut-être les epic rap battles of the history sur Youtube. Ce sont des miniclash entre deux figures de l'histoire sur la chaine Youtube du même nom. Je vous conseille d'aller voir si vous ne connaissez pas.

J'ai eu l'envie de transposer la chose à la façon Naruto...

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.

Tous Naruto et son univers appartiennent bien sur à Kishimoto.

* * *

Epic rap battle of Naruto : Senju Tobirama VS Uchiha Madara.

Tobirama

Comment je dois t'appeler ? Le chef des Uchiha, ou peut-être Madara ?

Remarque, t'es plus l'chef de grand chose, depuis qu'on t'a chassé comme un rat.

Ton clan, j'l'ai mis au pas. Direct à la niche.

Et tous ses membres, de moi et mes Senju, sont devenus les caniches.

Je suis le deuxième Hokage, le chef de Konoha, le maitre du Suiton et des abysses.

Et, j'ai relégué tes p'tits gars aux postes de police.

J'pensais qu'ils pouvaient arrêter les petits délinquants, en s'y mettant à cent.

Très belle désillusion, ils se sont tous faits buter par un adolescent.

Madara

Tu parles de mort ? Tu parles de puissance ?

T'es sur que c'est pas toi qu'es resté à l'adolescence ?

Parlons donc de la mort, est-ce que t'as vu la tienne ?

Non ? Dans ce cas, je préfère que tu t'abstiennes.

Tué par deux bouseux recrachés par Kyûbi.

Tu sais, le démon à neuf queues asservi par bibi.

Ton frère, c'était un grand ninja, et jamais tu le surpasseras.

Lui au moins avait compris qu'on devait craindre le nom d'Uchiha Madara.

Un nom aujourd'hui devenu légendaire.

Qu'on ne prononce qu'en étant suicidaire.

Tobirama

Je crois que t'es pas dans le bon livre, non ?

Monsieur le-ninja-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ?

Je parle de mort, je la connais et pour cause.

J'ai créé l'Edo tensei, la meilleure des Kuchiyose.

Le multiclonage, c'est moi.

L'Hiraishin, c'est encore moi.

J'ai créé autant de jutsus que l'vieux Rikudo.

Et, le symbole de la feuille sur mon bandeau,

Je vais à la bataille, et j'écrase mes adversaires

Du Shinigami, crois-moi, je suis l'émissaire.

Les morts reviennent, je les contrôle, et je t'écrase.

Parce qu'en ce qui te concerne, je compte bien faire table rase.

De tout ton clan, vous n'êtes plus que trois.

Et bientôt, n'en restera que des corps froids.

Madara

Je la connais bien ta technique.

Je l'ai essayé, vraiment pratique.

J'suis immortel, invincible et je fous une branlée aux cinq Kage.

Tu créés, tu créés, et moi, c'est le pouvoir de Rikudo qu'on m'a légué.

J'ai les rinnegans, les plus puissantes des pupilles.

Et ta p'tite nièce, au sens propre, j'l'a dégoupille.

J'l'ai même coupé en deux avec un tronc.

Histoire de lui montrer qui c'est le patron.

Maintenant, vous m'excusez, bande de limace.

Perso, je vais m'élever au-dessus des masses.

Et tous vous broyer entre le marteau et l'enclume.

Quand enfin s'ouvrira l'Œil-de-la-Lune.

QUI GAGNE?

* * *

Eh voilà pour le premier rap. A vous de répondre à la question, et si vous voulez voir deux persos s'affronter en rap battle, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.


	2. Hatake Kakashi VS Maito Gaï

Salut à tous.

Me voici pour une nouvelle rap battle. Suite aux manques de vote, aucun vainqueur n'a encore pu être choisi entre Madara et Tobirama. A voir comment vont évoluer les choses, maintenant.

En tout cas, que s'avancent maintenant les deux plus grands rivaux de Konoha.

* * *

Epic Rap Battle of Naruto : Hatake Kakashi VS Maito Gai.

**Kakashi**

Yo, man, j'suis l'homme au sharingan, celui qui a copié mille techniques.

Toi, t'es l'mec dans son survêt décathlon avec une coupe de beatnik.

J'sais pas quel est le plus ridicule entre tes habits et ta pose « nice guy ».

Franch'ment, regarde-toi dans un miroir, mon vieux Gaï.

Ce qui marque quand on me regarde, c'est le mélange entre la puissance et le no-souci.

Chez toi, la seule chose qui frappe, c'est la taille de tes sourcils

Alors maint'nant, tu vas chez le coiffeur.

Ou j't'arrange ça à l'éclair pourfendeur.

**Gaï**

Tu parles à celui qui a fait fuir Uchiha Itachi et ses corbeaux.

Alors, tu peux critiquer ce physique qui fait de moi le plus beau.

Mais, en chassant le déserteur et ses piafs, juste un p'tit détail.

C'est ton rôle que j'ai rempli, tu sais, celui de l'épouvantail.

Toi, t'étais en train de te noyer, même pas foutu d'résister à un genjutsu.

Dommage que le sharingan t'aide pas à nager, t'aurais pas atteint le 36e dessous.

J'ai combattu Kisame, et en ouvrant la septième porte, ça a détonné.

J'ai vraiment eu aucun mal à en faire du poisson pané.

Toi, t'es si faible qu'à chaque défi, tu r'fuses de faire autre chose que du Jan-ken

Alors, mérite un peu ta réputation et viens t'frotter au Gôken

**Kakashi**

Hein ? Tu disais quelque chose ?

Parler de carrière militaire, fallait vraiment que tu l'oses.

J'suis l'fils du Croc blanc et l'élève du Yondaime.

On peut continuer, mais rien qu'avec ça, j't'ai déjà rétamé.

Fuinjutsu, taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, rien à dire, j'suis un génie en tout.

Tu te défends pt 'être pas mal au corps à corps, mais c'est bien ton seul atout.

Le seul clone que t'as jamais pu faire, c'est en relookant un d'tes disciples.

S'il fait la même chose, horreur, on va t'avoir en triple.

Te donne pas tant de mal, j'vais t'aider à t'dédoubler.

Un bon coup de Kubikiri Hōchō et ce sera vite réglé.

Mais tu ne pourras plus faire que les pieds devant le tour du village.

Allez, faut qu' j'me casse, et qu'j'finisse « La strat' du batifolage ».

Le livre d'un génie sur le contenu duquel tu devrais te pencher

Compris, monsieur l'ornithorynque endimanché ?

**Gai**

Et t'as oublié de dire que t'as failli devenir le Kage du village.

Mais y a que moi qui sais que t'as refusé pour pas qu'on voit ton visage.

T'aurais été forcé d'enl'ver ton masque pour avoir ta face sur la falaise.

Remarque, avec ça, on aurait chassé les ennemis à l'aise.

Ils auraient tous fui : les Zetsus, les edo tensei, et même ce fichu Tobi.

C'aurait été encore plus redoutable qu'avoir le démon Juubi.

En tout cas, ç'aurait été bien mieux que ton petit couteau,

Le sabre d' Zabuza, qui éraflerait même pas mon bandeau.

Ni mon corps, qu'est aussi résistant que la carapace de mes tortues.

N'essaye même pas, si t'approches, j'te tue.

Rappelle-toi que face à moi, tu n'es qu'un ver de terre.

Car, de jade et de Konoha, je suis l'ombrageuse panthère.

_QUI GAGNE ?_

_QUI SUIT?_

_VOUS DECIDEZ_

* * *

Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu^^.

N"hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, et votre vote, sans oublier des suggestions pour de nouvelles rap battles.

A la prochaine.


End file.
